Jack
by Hutchydog413
Summary: Jack The Ripper is a well known name. The name of a serial killer. But was he who we thought he was? Set in Victorian England, at the time of the Jack The Ripper murders, this story takes us through the story. The real story. P.S: I got the idea for this off of an anime, but I didn't know the name of it. My apologies to fans of this series.


Jack

_Being a hero isn't easy, but neither is being a villain. ~Jack._

Our story begins on a calm night, in the city of London, circa 1865.

"Push!" yells the doctor; "push!" he yells yet again, "one more! There we go; I'm proud to say that your birth has been a complete success, and you have not one, but two, baby boys, twins" announces the Doctor proudly, "Congratulations".

"William-Dean, after my brother" says Mary-Anne, as the doctor gives her twin boys to her one at a time, "And Jack after my favourite cousin, God Rest his soul"

She then spends the next 8 years of her life not letting them out of her sight, thinking about the trouble they could get into. They could fall down a drain in the streets, or wander into a dark alley-way; they could even end up in a fight! She shudders to think of such things, and yet they are almost common around the streets of London. What would she do if she lost them?

8 years later, in a dark alleyway, London, circa 1873

"Get back here Jack, we're not allowed to be in here" Pleads William-Dean as Jack stops and snickers,

"What, are you, yellow?" Snickers Jack as he sneaks further down the alley, "your older than me, you shouldn't be afraid of the dark"

"I am no such thing!" comes the quick reply from William Dean as he proudly starts to stroll through the alley, following Jack.

Soon after, a loud shrieking was heard, and the boys ran from the alley, as if for their lives, and into their mother's arms, "Boys?" she asks in a motherly, caring fashion, "What's wrong m' boys?"

"Mamma the mean man was chasing us" explains Jack, as he looks around for him, but it was too late to warn his mother, for the mean man came from behind her, and in the blink of an eye, she fell to the ground, leaving Jack and William-Dean paralysed in the shock of what had just happened. But rather than screaming like his younger brother, William-Dean leaps at his mother's killer, pushing Jack behind him as he fights for his life,

"Run!" screams William-Dean as jack turns, he gets as far away as he possibly can, before he passes out from exhaustion, a young couple find him and take him in, to care for and raise him as their own, but Jack remained forever scarred.

15 years later, at home, London, circa 1888

It is a lovely spring day, when Jack awakes to find his parents dead on the floor at his feet, not shocked by the sight of this, he knows immediately who is responsible, the man who killed his mother. Determined, he sets out on a quest to find him, and bring justice for all who he has murdered, after a month long search, he corners him in the very same alley he found him originally, but this time, he can fight back.

He draws his father's Antique sword from his back, this sword is famous for being the sword of The Executioner, and it is now known that it has dark magic within it, beckoning those who wield it into trances, and in these trances, legend states, the wielder of the blade or Morgia takes control of the wielder's body, slaying al that stand in its way, it's quest is unknown, but after every kill, it's stated that this sword grows more and more powerful.

And with a single swing, the killer, the murderous mother slaying monster, is dead, and Jack can finally move on with his life, there is only one problem, he doesn't know how to, so he sets out back to his house, only to find the Scotland yard detectives searching for him, 1 year later, he is charged for the murder of over 35 individuals, including his mother, his parents, and his brother, and executed for his crimes.

To this day, the belief that he was a monstrous killing machine is still etched into people's minds, but we know the truth, and the truth cannot be lost.

_Being a hero isn't easy, but neither is being named a villain. ~Jack the Ripper, falsely accused victim, of serial murderer, John Grey, the real Ripper._


End file.
